


The Back Story

by KatieFreakShow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 'You should put a rape/non-con warning', Adultery, Also Condy/Dadbert wasn't a thing?, And some people are telling me to tag, Business, But I'm going to but a, But looking back I have decided just to include a trigger warning here, Child Abuse, Child Disciplining, Corruption, Discipline, F/M, Holy frick I didn't even realize half of these trigger when i wrote it, I think its sounding a lot worse then it is, It is now, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spies & Secret Agents, TW there, The Felt - Freeform, When I was writing this I thought, a little bit, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieFreakShow/pseuds/KatieFreakShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, to recap, she was seventeen and a half, had a multi-million dollar company, a mean streak, and a head of hair that went to her calves. Her life was okay in her opinion. Great, but okay at the same time, and she was momentarily satisfied.</p>
<p>Her mother on the other hand was not.</p>
<p>It was shortly after that point in her life she met Laird English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Back Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So guys, I am seriously contemplating making a roleplay ask-blog (I've already made it, its just not up for public view yet) and this is basally the story I came up with to start with. If and when there is an ask-blog for this, I'm hoping it will show more of The Condesce's personality then this did (It is just the back story, where we are today, and how we got here)
> 
> Basically, I want feedback about if you guys think opening and ask-blog for this is a good idea, what can be improved and what you like about it! 
> 
> Please and thank you!

The Back Story

Maeve “Mea” Crocker was the oldest of two girls, born to two wealthy business owners, born and raised in Organ. Even though Farsiris, her younger sister was only a year younger then her they’re relationship was strained at best, as was her relationship with any of her family.  
As the oldest Mea was expected to take on the responsibilities of the company, which she gladly accepted. Her sister was fine with they’re lifestyle, but she certainly wasn’t dependent on it, and had made it clear it was not what she wanted to do with her life from a very young age, while Mea had a deficient appreciation for it. Farsiris was good at the parties, the talking - the playing the roll, but to Mea that never came as easily. She couldn't hold her tongue, her threats were blunt, and she her attitude was poor.

Farsiris leaned to deal with it all, while Mea learned to manipulate it, quite well, with twisted words and a little fact-changing. She liked to play nasty tricks on the fat bastards that her parents associated with.

People stayed away from her - playing a game with her meant loosing, and probably loosing badly. The private school she went to was never boring, and while she had an assortment of friends, she couldn't say she was soul-searchingly good friends with anyone.

When she was eighteen her father died, silently, in the night, and none of his kin cared all that much, including Mea, but her mother was quite good at pretending. Mea wouldn't have cared at all, if it hadn't had changed her life dramatically. The old man had taken away all rights his wife had had (Thanks to an amazing lawyer and lucky loopholes) to the company, and given it all to Mea. She was the sole owner of the company.

So, to recap, she was seventeen and a half, had a multimillion dollar company, a mean streak, and a head of hair that went to her calves. Her life was okay in her opinion. Great, but okay at the same time, and she was momentarily satisfied.

Her mother on the other hand was not.

Her mother was sick of pretending to be heart broken, pissed about being left with nothing, and really just not having a good year. So she did something expected of a woman in her position. 

She arranged a marriage.

His name was Laird. 

Laird English.

Initially,Mea had kicked and screamed - and when that hadn't worked she’d flat out refused. And that's when her mother had papers drawn up. Supposedly, Mea and Laird had been arranged to marry nearly their whole lives, even if Mea knew this to be a lie, and her mother obviously trying to find any way to make it stick.

Mea, for many years, would swear it was the idea she could steal his money, combine what ever company he had with CrockerCorp and ruin or kill him (Not that any of her tricks had ever lead to death, but they’d lead to plenty of ruining) that made her agree to doing it, but she knew it was the moment she saw him, that made her agree.

He wasn't even hiding - not back tracking his words, or hiding behind smiles, but instead had the same bluntness she did, telling things as they were, not bothering with his language, and not talking in a way that said nothing.

It was obvious her mother wasn't expecting this, and while she was trying to defend herself (Laird had of course told her what exactly she was doing - arranging the mirage now, trying to get him to like her, and save her own ass) Laird just smiled at her, listening to her backwards and empty threats, and nodded, as if she was an old woman who had just told him the sun was shining outside. Only then had he turned to Mea. He had green eyes, deep and dark, and even though he smiled, there was cruelty in them. He was a trickster, just like her, and this would work.

Indeed it did work. They plotted together - how to expand CrockerCorp (They would just be putting what he owned into the Corp - it was a coffee business. Most of his money was mafia money from his - his secretive but evidently productive mob, The Felt. Mea didn't know much about it.) how do ruin who they didn't like, and how to get away with wicked, wicked things.

Mea didn't love him - and she didn't think he was capable of love - but she was loyal to him. They were partners in crime, and on her nineteenth birthday, the day her mother mysteriously died, she agreed to marry him.

It wasn't four months later they were tying the knot, having never even kissed each other except for heat of the moment pecks on the cheek in success. If they were anyone but who they were it may have been sweet - waiting until after you were married, how romantic - but because they were who they were, this lack of contact was just due to no time. No will to touch. At least that's what Mea thought.

After they were married, not much changed. Paper work became easier. Mea had to answer if her name was hyphenated on a daily basis (It was not, she’d kept Crocker and the name English was not entering anything) but otherwise, they kept on.

Is was Laird who brought up contact .

And it was decided, they would have contact.

Just once, to see if it worked for them (Laird had, evidently had plenty of encounters of this type, while Mea had, obviously, not.) Laird knew Mea was coming - she was coming to see him, this had been planned. They still slept in different bedrooms, (why not?) and it had been planned she would come to the spare room of her parents house (now their house) that Laird had made his own.

It was nearly one in the morning (What can she say, she may have been a little late) and she hesitantly knocked on the door (she was never hesitant about anything, but she was almost hoping he was asleep) and the door was neither flung open nor answered to by Laird.

A woman's voice came from the other side.

In another language. 

And then the door was flung open, by none other then Mea herself. Laird did not have a shirt on, and neither did the woman sitting on his stomach, with short hair with two long stands in the back - nearly as long as Mea’s. The woman twisted to look at Mea, with a disinterested, glazed look in her eyes - that happened to be two different colors, a light brown and blue. She turned back to Laird, spoke in another language monotonously, and he surprisingly talked back at her in the same language. She proceeded to get up, button up the top of her dress, and begin walking to the door Mea was still standing at confusedly (with anger beginning to climb up too) 

Evidently this woman could speak English, because she looked to Mea as she walked out, no emotion showing on her face. “Thank you. Your turn now.”

She was gone before Mea had time to even process her words, and even when she had they didn't make any sense. She wasn't to worried about it at that time, though, because she was to busy looking to Laird, who sitting on the bed. “Hello, Honey.”

Normally, Mea would have responded with a teasing remark back, but she thought better of it today. “Who the hell was she?”

"Oh, Diana ? She was no body. Come on, lets get this show on the road.” He opened his arms, almost like he was asking for a hug, but Mea didn't move.

"Why. Was. She. Here?" Mea clenched her fists.

Laird just rolled his eyes, and laughed a little bit. “Thats pretty obvious!”

"Then why was she here tonight? you knew I was comin’, what -" She was cut off.

"Mea. Mea, darling." He got up, and walked briskly to her, "you’re taking this the wrong way, Diana and I have been seeing each other, and now that I’m with you, I wanted to cut it off, but she wouldn't take no for an answer, but I figured if she saw you, she’d let me go. So i set this whole little thing up, so she’d get the hint."

That - that wasn't even a good excuse. Mea may not have had a problem with it, if he had put some effort into lying about it, but this. This was far from okay. He pulled her into a hug, despite her shrinking away from it. ”Come on, honey, lets do what we came here to do, how about it?” 

"No!" She shoved him away roughly. "Fuck no."

He rolled his eyes, “I think you owe it to me, after all you cost me Diana.”

She saw red “Owe it to you? I - owe it to you?” She was aware of her voice rising, but she didn't care all that much.

Or at least she didn't until his dangerous, cruel smirk he always wore dropped, and left him scowling and glaring, and Mea felt her stomach drop. “Excuse me? You owe me everything.”

Thankfully, his words chased away any fear his looks had caused. “I owe ya nothing. Nothing! How dare ya try an - “

She was cut off by and hand gripping her neck and tilting her head back. “You say that one more time.”

She struggled, but managed to talk as she wanted “Nothing!”

She felt her weight shift, and while she had expected to hit a wall, instead the backs of her knees hit a solid weight, and her back hit the top of the bed.  
Many more things were said that night, mostly shouted, and may things were broken that night, and just over nine mouths later, a baby boy with forest green eyes was born.

Those nine months were some of the hardest of her life. She felt alone, and her partner is crime had made it very clear he wouldn't be needing a partner to do his crime anymore. He only interacted with Mea to do one thing - force her into parenting classes.

He wasn't doing this out of goodness, it was to remind her exactly what was going to be happening, and it terrified her. However, there was one good thing that came out of it. She met a friend.

The woman’s name was Rosella, and she was expecting a baby girl. After she advised Mea do some sort of physical exercise, Mea took up defense arts with a double ended trident. Rosella was a few mounts ahead of Mea, and much more calm about the whole thing, despite not knowing the father. She didn't seem to care. She was just relived she didn't have twins growing inside her - twins ran in their family she said, and she didn't want anything to do with it.

Soon they were talking on a regular basis, about lots of things, and Mea wasn't as lonely. She didn't have a chance with the small heard of people Rosella brought with her. Rosella had two bothers and a sister, along with her parents who were still very young to have three grown children - somewhere in they’re late thirties. David and Derrick were twins, a year younger then Rosella, and Roxanne was her twin. David and Rosella were very close, and so in consequence Mea grew close to David as well.

David had a best friend.

David had talked about him before, but it was on an outing to a small cafe for emergency iced coco for Rosella that David’s friend happened to stumble across them at just the right time to notice them. 

His name was James Egbert, and he was easily the most genuine person Mea had ever met. He wore a god-awful hat, and his tie was never not pristine, and he looked very, very boring. Only - he wasn't. He pulled pranks (They weren't like Mea’s nasty tricks - his were almost always funny) even on pregnant women, and he pulled his pranks with no mercy, and no regret, and while he never once returned her curses or foul language he rolled with it just fine.

Rosella might have helped her knowledgeably through her first pregnancy (While giving birth to her daughter, Roxy, also) James helped her emotionally, and David tagged along for the ride too.

Jake was a beautiful baby, that was always smiling, and almost never fussy. He had her hair, thick and unruly, but his eyes were undeniably his fathers,or they would be if they weren't lacking the permanent cruelty. Mea could only describe her emotions towards him as loving but detached, much how she’d always regarded her own parents.

James did not share this view. He was in love with Jake, and played with him often, and provided all that Mea would not, and more. She was grateful, and perhaps a little too attached.

She quickly learned her attachment was returned, and that may be why when another nine months past - only eleven since Jake’s birth - Jane was born.  
It was a near thing, but she managed to convince Laird she was his too - he often drank, now, some days she didn't think he remembered half the papers he signed. Even if he agreed to her, she knew he had doubts. 

Now Jane, she was different. She was just as perfect as Jake was, and while she wasn't as giggly as he was, she was not fussy. And - best off all, Mea could not bring herself to resent the child when she looked at her eyes.

They were blue.

James’ blue.

Jane was different for James too - He still loved Jake, but Mea saw the way he looked at Jane, like she was something irreplaceable, and then he would look at Mea the very same way. Perhaps that was when Mea grew closer to Jake - she no longer saw him for his green eyes, but some part of her realized he was just as irreplaceable as a Jane.

The next three years past somewhat tolerably.

Roxanne had a baby of her own, Rose, the first year of Jane’s life. Laird drifted away even more, wrapped up in the Corp, and The Felt, and Mea spent more time with James. 

The second year of Jane’s life (that was now Mea’s way of measuring, there was only Before Jane and After Jane) was a little rougher. Mea liked her friends parents. They were lively and loving, in ever way her own parents had not been. Perhaps they were to lively.

Mrs. Strider (She’d kept her name, even though her husbands name was Mr. Lalonde) died in child birth that year, but the twins she had delivered, miraculously, survived. Being boys, they took on her name (girls took on the Lalonde name, boys the Strider)

They were named Dirk and Dave Strider, and as the two girls had their own children to worry about, it was up to the other two Striders to take care of them.  
In the fifth year of Jane’s life the impossible happened. Mea avoided talking with Laird all she could, but that didn't mean she didn't notice him becoming more stressed, of recent. It made her keep more of a distance.

However, when she was called into his office, she didn't hesitate in going in. This was her company, after all, even if she wasn't actively running it. He told her what had been troubling him.

The Felt had been attacked. they had been being repeatedly attacked throughout the month. Previously, there had only been a few eye-witnesses, most claiming there had been a ninja and a witch attacking them, but now they’d caught it on camera. He turned his laptop to show her the footage. 

It was fuzzy, and Mea watched rather impressed at both the man and woman’s abilities (What could the woman be fighting with? She wasn't even touching them, when they were tossed aside) while the man was taking out Felt with a sword. He paused it, as they were done, typing in a few things until the footage gained a little more clarity, and zoomed in on the two exiting’s forms faces.

She refused to think it was who it so strongly resembled until she invited to two - and only the two over for dinner, and for the first time, asked them what exactly they did for a living that gave them so much money. They took turns shrugging. 

Mea asked again.

Rosella’s eyes gained understanding.

David just tensed. 

The Lalonde at the table slowly got up, putting a hand on David’s shoulder for him to do the same, which he did. 

Mea asked again.

Rosella told her that there was no use telling her if she already knew.

Mea told her to get out, and if she ever saw them again, there would be hell to pay.

They left without another word, and Mea felt herself crumble for the first time in a long time.

It was six days later that CrockerCorp (Now a huge, worldwide company) put out a notice for the two to be found. It was also six days later James barged into Mea’s house, holding a printed out notice for David and Rosella, and asked her how could she.

She asked him is he knew before hand.

He had. Regretfully, he said, as if it made it any better. When she didn't reply, he left to go see Jane while he was here (They were growing handsomely, and by now were featured in many adds) That night, after a few long hours in her room, locked away and half asleep, she marched to Lairds still separate room, where he was drinking, and drank half of the bottle he was holding. She woke up in his room too, considerably less dressed.

Mea was lonely.

James never came around again (Jane and Jake pestered her relentlessly for his whereabouts, and answers to why she was getting so fat) no matter how much she explained, they didn't seem to truly understand until Jade was born, green eyes a few shades lighter then Jake's, but just as giggly as he had been.

Rosella and David were found, after an elaborate, teasing hunt . When word reached Mea, so did a picture, and though there was no obvious suspect for the murder, the wounds were obvious. It had been done by a trident, and due to her husbands eye for detail, it was probably a double headed one. She could imagine doing it. She had dreams of doing it. It terrified her.

Jake grew adventurous seemingly out of no where, climbing things he had no business climbing and going placed he had no business going. This happened suddenly, yes, but his adventurousness ended as soon as it had come, and so did his endless whining. 

Mea only caught onto why when he asked her why he had to run the business when he grew older. Other then almost dropping Jade she asked him how he could possibly know that, and he shrugged. 

Mea put Jade back in her crib where she made happy sounds and got down on her knees in front of the seven year old, and asked him again.

He said father had told him he was to rule the company. 

What else had father told him?

Father had told him men don’t whine.

Father had told him men do as there told.

Father had told him men get punished when they don’t. 

Father had told him he was in charge of Jane, and if he didn't do as he was told, Jane would be the one to pay, most of the time.

He had marks on the back of his upper thighs upon further inspection, and Mea didn't know what they had been made with, but she knew they would not be made again. She told her husband as much. He did not touch Jake or Jane for quite a while.

Jade was nearly seven months when Laird had evidently gotten tired of Mea’s rule, but still following it, he turned on her. She didn't quite know what to do - this wasn't supposed to happen, and though he had touched her a bit - enough to sting, but there was no marks - She wasn't stupid. It would escalate.

She wrote to James.

James came, quickly, and stayed. They did not confront Laird, but he did not touch her as long as James was a short drive away.

Mea wasn't lonely anymore.

She didn't know if she forgave James - she knew she didn't, but she had missed him

He had missed her.

When they went to bed together, it was slow and sweet, but had lost the innocence it once had. It did not leave her feeling like it once did. It left her clinging to him instead of feeling separate, and that is how she woke up, clinging to him.

A very, very bloody him.

She screamed, quite loudly, because it was obvious he was not alive. The blood running down her cheek (That had woken her up) was still warm. 

"Mommy?" 

Jane’s voice was loud but hesitant, and perhaps down the hall, but no farther. Lairds voice was loud also, projecting “Be silent.”

Jane was silent.

Mea gathered herself, and went down the hall in the direction she head they’re voice, and then she heard Jade’s crying, softly and whining, but crying none the less. She silently thanked Jade for being the fussiest of babies. She opened the door.

Jane and Jake were still in there nightwear, standing close to a wall, Jake slightly confused, and Jane a bit in front of him. Laird was pacing slightly, holding Jade in barley one hand, shooshing her softly and running a single finger over her cheek. A finger covered in blood.

Laird was generally bloody, and when he looked away from Jade to see Mea, he smiled, not a cruel and unusual smirk, but a cruel and unusual smile - it reached his eyes, and lit them up in a sickeningly terrifying way, that seemed to turn his once familiar jewel green eyes into another color completely - or maybe several at once.

He said many things that morning, about Rosella, and about Jane, and now she knew for sure she was his. Meave couldn't focus, eyes trained on Jade, and every cell she had telling her to get that child from him. After a few minutes of his ranting, he asked a question. “Well?”

There was a tug at the bottom of her nightdress. Jake was standing by her, holding her double ended trident. “Mom?”

She took a deep breath, and nodded, taking the weapon. “Go get Jade”

Jake might have argued, but she didn't bother to argue back, and so he went to Laird, taking the infant, and went back to stand by Jane. “How’s that sound?” Laird asked.

Mea couldn't recall what he’d said, but he had a good idea. “Sounds great.”

"Good" He raised a gun, that had evidently been in his jacket.

They fought, but it didn't take very long at all. Eight shots were fired. Laird’s right leg was mangled, and he’d hit his head pretty had on the desk, making him spit out a tooth. 

He stopped breathing.

Jake didn’t stop crying for nearly two days, and Jane didn’t say another word for a week. Jade seemed unaffected.

Mea was very good at pretending to care about his death at the funeral, but the children did not attend.

The Felt adapted easily to her rule. CrockerCorp stopped making coffeecake. 

Mea’s last child, a child that had slightly darker eyes then that of her second child and Jame’s eyes, was born. 

His name was John.

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally begging you to review this (I wan't to put up the ask-blog, if we, collectively as a whole this it's a good idea in about two weeks, tops.) 
> 
> Just a PS, again in about two weeks I'll hopefully be getting a new Archive profile, and I some how find a way to transfer this story over there? I don't know, I'll figure out when I get there. Shoot me a message about any mistakes, all that good stuff!
> 
> Remember, all who put in there opinions/reviews/comments/help will get a free virtual high-fives.


End file.
